Typicality
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: The time when she had acted "normally" had been a poor moment in his life; one in which he had truly regretted and wished to undo. Rikka without her enthusiasm for her extra-terrestrial potential was not Rikka at all... and he realised that he was more lost when she was typical than when she was two handfuls and a bundle of discomposure. - Rikka/Yuuta Drabble!


**So, I recently got absorbed into the lovely anime that is Chuunibyou and I felt I should definitely write something for this cute little series. Obviously I****'****m going with the pairing of choice, ****Yuuta/Rikka, and I hope it's all right. I personally find writing for Rikka hard due to her odd mannerisms... But I'll attempt it anyhow, haha. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought - it's necessary for me to improve and possibly write more in the future!**

**X x**

Yuuta loved Rikka. He adored her with every fiber of his being, wanted to spend as much time as possible with the curious little girl and constantly had an urge to see her smiling, even if it was at the expense of his understanding. But he also couldn't help but feel slightly lost whenever he talked to her, whenever he spent time with her, whenever he was _with Rikka._

There was only one time that made perfect sense to him. _Perfect sense_. And that was when she was sleeping.

His green eyes averted downwards to look at the napping girl beside him. They had originally been studying, only for Rikka to fall flat as per usual and demand a break. And as usual, he had been unable to resist giving into her in the long-run; she had some kind of captivating hold over him... or perhaps her Eight Grade Syndrome simply reminded him of upsetting a hopeful child.

"Rikka." It was a quiet utterance, one of pure curiosity. When he didn't get a response, he could only confirm that she was deep in her slumber, unable to twig onto anything he said or did, only barely shifting whenever he moved his entire weight closer to her. There was a certain charm to her girlish warmth that hugged his side, the soft skin of her hand flush against his shirt-clad chest as she continued to snooze. He was at a loss as to how peaceful she appeared when she was asleep, her childish eccentricities coming to a halt as did her activities.

Slowly, Yuuta raised a hand and stroked through her fluffy purple locks, which were slightly ruffled upon hitting the pillow, splayed out exuberantly. Personally, he adored the motion, traced it lovingly with the pads of his fingers.

Thinking about her now, was he really so lost? It was but a fleeting consideration... but, underneath everything Rikka made herself out to be, she was still just a girl - and girls were typically sensitive and expectant of romance within a relationship. Perhaps she considered things that he simply didn't know about yet, or that she herself was too proud to tell him. He supposed he didn't mind - he'd have been lying if he'd said he didn't have any thoughts about her that he never mentioned to her too.

"I love you, Rikka..." The hair-played slowed as she shuffled, a low "Yuuta..." leaving her lips which made the school-boy smile softly, his eyes shimmering with pure love and a soft affection that only the Eight-Grader could bring out in him. He thought he was past it, had moved forward from the days of the Dark Flame Master and the ability to control the shadows and vanquish light. Gone were the days he relentlessly believed in his 'powers'... and yet he still clung to the childish hope that Rikka would never let go of hers. Because she wouldn't be Rikka without them.

The time when she had acted "normally" had been a poor moment in his life; one in which he had truly regretted and wished to undo. Rikka without her enthusiasm for her extra-terrestrial potential was not Rikka at all... and he realised that he was more lost when she was typical than when she was two handfuls and a bundle of discomposure.

"...Yuuta...?"

"Hm?"

He watched as he bright blue eyes slipped open slowly, half-lidded and heavy with the impending presence of sleep. As soon as her eyes focused in on his face, a soft smile arrived on her face, the cute little indent that her lips made suiting her perfectly. It always had done. Always would do.

"...my mana still needs replenishing..."

"You're still tired, then." Yuuta abbreviated restlessly, though there was still the same fond smile on his face. It faltered however, when she peeked up at him, eyes still heavy and a slight blush on her face. He felt the urge to swallow and did so thickly, trying to rid his throat of the bothersome lump that threatened to remain there if he stayed close without doing anything.

"The Tyrant's Eye is most active at night... but I'm still sleepy. It must be the work of the Dark A-"

Yuuta cut her off with a single finger to her lips, effectively shushing her and making her blush grow in both size and hue. At this rate, the violet-haired girl would only wake herself up. A small "huh?" left her lips, though it was muffled against his digit, eyes now open fully to take in the expression of his face and the look about his entire resolve. He was calm, that much she knew - despite what he thought, Rikka was a lot more perceptive than most thought. She was able to take in things... when she _wanted to_.

"Go back to sleep, Rikka," he instructed softly, only taking his finger away when he was sure that only silence would follow. The smaller female continued to stare at him before nuzzling her nose against his affectionately, eyes slipping closed in a state of peace and trust before she nodded and pulled back, nuzzling her head against his shoulder, then his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her weaken in his grasp once more - sleep always came on quickly for her. Probably because her mind was always so active and awake, even when she herself wasn't. He doubted that anything would be able to quieten her bright thoughts.

A few minutes of nothing but the soft ticking of the clock was the indicator Yuuta had to know he was alone with his thoughts once more. However, he wasn't interested in them this time around; he simply wanted to be at peace with his quirky girlfriend. Slowly, his eyes slipped closed, lids suddenly feeling as if they were weighed down by lead.

"Goodnight... Rikka..."

**X x**

**So yes, just a cute little drabble-esque thingy I really wanted to write. I know it's not much, it's actually pretty dull, but I enjoyed writing it all the same. Please give me some comments; I wish to know what people thought! Thank you!**


End file.
